Más que un fantasma
by Eli Fentom
Summary: Que pasaría si me involucro con ella, si le dejo verme, si le dejase escucharme, si entro en su mente, se que me necesita y se que esta prohibido, pero... y si pudiera? – Cáp 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Asi es gente, aqui les traigo otra historia!!  
Elein: no me digas, te vas a envaucar en otra historia y aun no acabas "All At Once"??  
Yo: emmm, pues si, creo que si, todo por eso (saca algo de su bolsillo) toma una galleta!!!  
Elein: ¬¬, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo  
Yo: cierto uu... contigo funciona esto... (saca una botella de rompope)  
Elein: OO Damela damela!!!!!!!  
Yo: nop, aun no, te necesito cuerda  
Elein: muy bien ¬¬, pero dime de donde rayos sacaste eso??  
Yo: venia en la despensa de mi papá nn  
Elein: pero apenas llego hoy y aun no la abren como es que...?? a claro ¬¬  
Yo: sep nn, tengo mis medios, pero bueno antes de dartela necesito algo  
Elein: que??  
Yo: ya sabes el Disclaimer  
Elein: aahhh claro... (saca un royo de papel y se aclara la garganta) Danny Phantom y sus personajes, pertenecen a Butch Hartman, al igual que las canciones que aqui sean utilizadas, a sus respectivos, grupos, cantantes, y demás, nosotras solo las utilizamos para crear nuevas historias, asi que no demanden!!!  
Yo: muy bien, aqui tienes (le da la botella)  
Elein: jejeje (le arrebata la botella y se echa a correr)  
Yo:Bueno, eso es todo... AL FIC!!!!!!!! ( se va corriendo tras Elein) hey guardame la mitad!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOGO

La noche era tranquila, la luz de la luna alumbraba aquel cuarto oscuro…

-"Demasiado oscuro para una chica"- siempre, decían los padres de esta, algo que nunca le importo, en realidad pocas cosas le importaban y en ese momento eran casi eran nulas¿Qué caso tenia seguir, si la única persona que amaba y que la entendía se había ido, se había ido para siempre, y ella no pudo hacer nada, nada, más que…

- "Dejarlo ir" - fue lo que le dijo Tucker aquella tarde en el cementerio

¿Dejarlo ir¿Pero como¿Qué acaso ella era la única a la que le importaba lo que le había sucedido a su mejor amigo y novio¿Que acaso era la única que lo extrañaría?

-"Te amo, por favor sigue adelante" – fue lo que le dijo antes de morir¿seguir adelante¿Cómo? La persona que más quería se estaba muriendo y era lo que le pedía, no podría hacerlo, no sin el, no seguiría adelante, tenia que estar con el seguirlo hasta la muerte si era posible.

Pero no, no logro su cometido, tantas veces lo intento, tomando quien sabe cuantas pastillas que encontró en el botiquín de su casa, una soga, una navaja, nada, nada funcionaba, siempre alguien o algo evitaba que llevara a cabo su objetivo, e incluso llego a creer que el mismo había impedido que ella se suicidara, aunque nunca lo vio, sentía que el estaba con ella en esos momentos de desesperación, sin embargo, la ultima vez, llego a creer que lo vio, si en verdad lo creyó, pero no sabia a que se debía quizás a la falta de sueño, atribuida a la perdida de sangre, o el en realidad estuvo hay con ella, talvez, fue un sueño, pero en ese momento que mas daba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Sam, no lo hagas, por favor, no" – una voz la llamo, con debilidad entreabrió los ojos, para poder ver quien la llamaba – "No me sigas" – pudo divisar una silueta, y la voz de un hombre, intento tocarlo, pero fue en vano, no supo si se alejo o no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para llevar su brazo hasta esa figura.

-"No me sigas Sam" – seguido por un beso en la frente y después no supo nada más

Para cuando despertó se encontraba en el hospital, y su madre sentada aun lado durmiendo, parecía que había llorado la noche anterior, sintió algo de pena por ese hecho, luego volvió su mirada hacia la ventana - "¿Danny?" -hay estaba el, sonriéndole y diciéndole adiós, no pudo hacer nada, ni pedirle que se quedara, solo sonrió y con un suspiro y una lagrima lo dejo ir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonrió al recordar aquello – "Es cierto esa fue la última vez que lo intente… y la última vez que lo vi…" - De ahí en adelante poco a poco pudo recuperarse, y tratar de volver a ser la de antes, aun teniendo un pequeño recuerdo de el, ahora con 26 años, eso era una vieja herida, que no quería volver a ser abierta, y un recuerdo que fue enterrado en lo mas profundo de su memoria…

-Seguro? – Pregunto la voz de una mujer detrás de el  
-Es lo mejor – afirmo mirando con tristeza la ventana del cuarto de hospital que ocupaba su amada – Ya lo intento muchas veces, y en esta casi no pude salvarla, creo que seria lo mejor –

-De verdad quieres que así sea?? –

-Realmente no, pero… - guardo un silencio mirando como la chica comenzaba a despertar – será más feliz así –

-Bien –

-Antes quisiera despedirme –

-Adelante – le indico la dama

Entro al cuarto con cautela, sabía que no podía ser visto, sin embargo, ella siempre había podido percibir su presencia, temía que esa ocasión no fuera la excepción y fuese descubierto, causando una impresión en ella

La miro unos minutos, era tan hermosa, 17 años, cabello negro, ojos violetas, no había chica igual a ella, nadie a quien el pudiera amar más que a ella y ahora se veía obligado a dejarla, al menos tenia el consuelo de saber que con su muerte ella podría vivir un poco más.

Miro las muñecas de la chica, tenían vendas y ella estaba conectada a un respirador y a otros aparatos – "lo lamento" – dijo en susurro

Siempre había estado ahí para protegerla, pero en esa ocasión no podía hacer nada más que hacer un trato con aquel "ángel" para que le permitiera vivir un poco más ella, después de eso, el murió, pero aun así la cuido, sobre todo cuando callo en aquella depresión, no comía ni dormía, le preocupaba, además varias veces intento suicidarse, esta vez lo intento con una navaja, el llego justo unos segundos después, encontrándola en el piso de su cuarto, en un charco de sangre, realmente no supo como pero alerto a sus padres y ellos la llevaron a tiempo al hospital de otro modo ella…

Comenzó a moverse como si intentara despertar, se acerco con lentitud y rozo sus labios con los suyos por un breve momento – Adiós Sam, te amo"- luego se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde ya lo esperaban

-"Danny??" – se volvió rápidamente, estaba despierta, y viva, sobre todo viva, que alegría le daba saber eso, dibujo una sonrisa y con su mano le dijo adiós, la miro regresarle el gesto y como una lagrima atravesaba su rostro, ella cerro los ojos y el supo que era hora de irse.

-"Listo" – dijo una vez que se encontraba afuera con aquella dama, esta solo asintió y levantando el báculo que llevaba en su mano derecha, pronuncio un conjuro, Danny se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos por la intensa luz blanca y solo pudo escuchar las ultimas palabras que le fueron dichas…

-"Ellos te olvidaran, poco a poco, y tu totalmente, has cambiado tu lugar y renunciado a tu humanidad, el día de hoy te has convertido en solo un fantasma Danny Phantom…" –

Y después de eso oscuridad…

----------------------------------------

Yo: y ese es el prologo nn  
Elein: OO??  
Yo: que??  
Elein: esta algo revuelto no??  
Yo: jejeje si, eso creo, pero si no le entienden me dicen y con gusto les explico jejeje  
Elein: Baka ¬¬  
Yo: a quien le dices tonta???  
Elein: yo no dije eso, yo dije Baka  
Yo: si, pero eso es tonta en japones, no creas que no se ¬¬, ademas donde rayos guardaste la botella de rompope mm??  
Elein: por ahi nn  
Yo: maldita ¬¬

Pero bueno dejando eso aun lado, espero y les guste, prometo que con el tiempo se despejaran sus dudas, y bueno ahora debo irme, debo encontrar esa botella  
Elein: ni lo sueñes!!!!!  
Yo: ya lo veremos...

ADIOS FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS Y DISFRUTEN SUS VACASIONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elein: y dejen reviews!!!!


	2. The human world

WOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!!

Elein: si adivinaron, la chica loca con excesos de azúcar regreso u.u

Yo: cállate!!... bueno, bueno, aquí les traigo el 1 capitulo de mi historia, espero y les agrade, me esmere mucho en ella, además de que trabajo tan rápido como puedo

Elein: pero ahora ya no tienes tare que hacer o si??  
Yo: bueno, no precisamente tareas pero si, algunas cosas en casa, como limpiar, y demás jeje

Elein: ahhh… vale

Yo: en este capi se darán cuenta de algunas cosillas que no arrullare ni comentare hasta el final del capi, pero por ahora… Disclaimer!!  
Elein: (escribe en un pizarrón) "Danny Phantom y sus personajes, pertenecen a Butch Hartman, al igual que las canciones que aqui sean utilizadas, a sus respectivos, grupos, cantantes, y demás, nosotras solo las utilizamos para crear nuevas historias, asi que no demanden!!!"

Yo: bien, ahora si, AL FIC!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mas que un fantasma"  
By: Eli Fentom

Cáp. 1: The human world

(El mundo humano)

El trafico era típico a esa horas de la mañana, parecía que todos entraban a trabajar a la misma hora, era algo frustrante, y a pesar del tiempo, las habitantes no terminaban por acostumbrarse, algo de las grandes ciudades es el exceso de trafico y contaminación, un problema que tal parece no se ha logrado erradicar

Entre todo este ruido, contaminación y ajetreo una figura se mueve hábilmente, entre calles, autos y avenidas, una chica, en una bicicleta, cabello oscuro y ojos violetas, curioso color de ojos, era más que evidente que tenia muy buena condición física, es decir, moverse por toda la ciudad, en una bicicleta en vez de un auto o inclusive una motocicleta, ella optaba por ese -"juguete"- como decían sus compañeros de trabajo e incluso su amigo, un fanático de la carne y la tecnología, todo lo contrario a ella, vegetariana extremista y defensora del medio ambiente, dado sus creencias, solo comía vegetales y no utilizaba nada que contaminara, por lo mismo de la razón de su medio de transporte, pero según la situación de cada mañana con el transito, su amigo un par de veces acepto que era una buena idea – "cansado pero buena idea" –

Hacia un par de años que esa pequeña ciudad se convirtió en toda una metrópolis, sobre todo por las grandes fabricas y demás que llegaron para quedarse, convirtiendo a la tranquila "Amity Park" en lo que es hoy –"una ciudad llena de contaminación" –

Minutos después pudo divisar el edificio donde trabajaba, subió un poco la velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada del estacionamiento, donde simplemente dejaba su medio de transporte en un lugar "seguro" donde siempre la guardaba un pequeño lugar que le fue asignado.

Una vez dentro del edificio se dirigió hacia los vestidores y colocando la combinación correcta a su candado abrió su casillero sacando su limpio uniforme; cambio sus jeans por un pantalón azul cielo de tela, su blusa lila por una del mismo material y color del pantalón y sus botas por unos tenis blancos, mientras salía del vestidor amarraba todo su cabello en una coleta.

-"Llegas temprano" – le dijo el chico al verla entrar a la sala

-"Si no tienes un estorboso auto, no tienes que luchar contra el trafico" – dijo burlándose, sabiendo que el tenia uno bastante amplio, una camioneta

-"Di cuanto quieras, pero a mi me gusta mucho mi medio de trasporte" – se defendió el

-"A mi también, así que no molestes"- le dijo apuntándole con el dedo de forma amenazante – "¿Y bien que tenemos para hoy?" – pregunto cambiando de actitud rápidamente

-"Veamos…" – comenzó a checar la lista para saber que trabajos tendrían – "Aquí hay algo" – señalo en la lista y se la paso a su compañera

-"Que es?"-

-"Llego esta mañana, al parecer tuvo un ataque al corazón, y de camino para acá, el paramédico, le dio masaje cardiaco, logrando así…"-

-"Literalmente revivirlo" – completo ella

-"Si, así es, te estaba esperando, para que vieras esto" – saco una radiografía de un sobre y se lo entrego a la chica

-"Tu ya lo viste?" – le pregunto una vez que la examino

-"Si" –

-"Bien supongo que ya habrás visto que esta vena, esta bloqueada?"-

-"Lo se, eso puede, solucionarse con…"-

-"Una operación, ya lo se" – le molestaba que le dijeran que hacer, si ella ya lo sabía – "Se lo dijiste a sus familiares?"

-"Si, lo hice, de hecho te estaba esperando" –

-"Yo operare, verdad?" – el asintió y ella miro su reloj – "Bien pues, no hay tiempo que perder"-

-"No deberías presentarte con los familiares?" – le sugirió al verla abrir la puerta dispuesta a irse

-"No soy muy sociable y lo sabes" – se volvió a mirarlo – "Ese es tu trabajo" –

-"No solo el mió" –

-"Eres mejor para ese tipo de cosas Erik" –

-"Muy bien, yo lo are" –

-"Okay, llama a mi equipo, que este listo en 5 minutos, y prepara el quirófano 3"-

-"Como usted diga, ama"- se burlo, ella solo le miro desafiante y salio

Toda una cirujana, quien lo diría, nadie pensó que ella podría realmente ejercer esa carrera, tomar un bisturí y -"Salvar una vida" – como cierta canción que le encantaba decía.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos, finalmente lo logro y ahora era toda una doctora, aunque a veces pensaba que no había sido una muy buena idea; el hecho de ayudar a las personas, salvar vidas, etc., le animaban y le decían que era una buena doctora, pero también había sus excepciones, cuando las cosas no salían como ella o los demás doctores esperaban, cuando las cosas se complicaban y salían de su control, cuando a pesar de todo, la persona…moría…

---------------------------------

-"Que haces??" – le pregunto al chico mirándolo distraído

-"Nada"- contesto casi de manera monótona

-"Bien, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que mirar hacia la nada, creo que deberías acompañarme" – sugirió la chica

-"A donde??" – pregunto volteándola a ver

-"Allí afuera" –

-"Te refieres a…"-

-"Si, vamos, acompáñame, tengo que ir por dos más" –

-"Dos??" – se sorprendió un poco el chico, a pesar de todo no lograba acostumbrarse a su "trabajo" -

-"Si, dos, vamos, apresúrate, Varié, dijo que estaba bien, que te encargaras de uno, mientras yo voy por el otro" –

-"De acuerdo" – dijo siguiéndola – "quienes son esta vez??" –

-"Un hombre mayor, y una niña" – le contesto la joven de cabellos rubios

-"Ya veo" –

-"Te importa si yo voy, con la niña?? – le pregunto la chica atrayendo su atención

-"No, no, esta bien"-

-"Bien entonces vamonos" – dijo abriendo una de las tantas puertas que había flotando en toda la zona fantasma

-------------------------------

-"Como se llama??" – pregunto uno de sus compañeros de trabajo

-"No lo se" – contesto rápidamente, mientras examinaba al paciente sobre su "mesa"

-"No lo sabes??!!" – se exalto un poco su compañero – "Pero como es que…?"-

-"Robert West" – intervino Erik

-"Yo solo opero, no hago relaciones sociales" – se defendió rodando los ojos

-"Lo siento, pero creo que por lo menos deberías saber a quien matas" – le dijo su compañero en susurro lo ultimo

-"Que dices??" –

-"Nada" – ella odiaba que dijeran eso, esa palabra, "muerte", "matar", como la odiaba, le traía recuerdos, sin mencionar, el medio de fallar o de que algo saliera mal con el paciente.

-"Bien comencemos" – con la orden dada, los doctores hicieron su trabajo, comenzando desde lo más simple como el bisturí, hasta las pinzas y demás

---------------------------

**-"Es aquí" – se dijo mientras miraba el hospital, frente al el –"Aquí voy" – cerro sus ojos por unos segundos, para cuando los abrió, se encontraba dentro de una sala de cirugía, en donde se suponía estaba la persona por la cual fue.**

**Pudo verlo sobre la mesa, un hombre de unos 57 años, siendo operado por los doctores**

-"Es hora de hacer la sutura" – dijo la doctora que ahí se encontraba, decidió observar por unos momento lo que hacia, tomando una especio de hilo comenzó a cocer como si se tratase de un muñeco, o una prenda de ropa, hasta cierto punto era asombrante, la tranquilidad, con la que hacia su trabajo lo impresiono, estaba confiada muy confiada, era una operación sencilla nada que temer.

-"Doctora" – la llamaron en la puerta del quirófano

-"Que sucede?" – no se molesto en mirar

-"El jefe la busca" – informo la chica en la puerta

-"Estoy en medio de una operación, no puede esperar??" – su voz sonaba un poco, molesta y no era para menos

-"Dice que es urgente" – insistió la chica

-"Dígale que enseguida voy, que no tardo" –

La chica, salio y cerro la puerta

-"Esta bien, yo lo termino" – le dijo un chico de ojos castaños

-"No te preocupes Erik, yo puedo" –

-"Yo lo se pero, te llama el jefe, y además ya terminamos, estará bien" –

-"Si, supongo que si" – dijo finalmente, mientras le pasaba los instrumentos a su compañero – "Termina con eso, yo voy a ver que quiere" –

-"No te preocupes estará bien" – la tranquilizo

-"Estén al pendiente, su corazón pude estar un poco irritable por la cirugía" – dijo antes de irse

-"Odio cuando hace eso"- expreso uno de los cinco cirujanos ahí dentro

-"Que?" – pregunto Erik

-"Que sea así" –

-"Jajaja, lo se"-

-"Claro que lo sabe el también es así" – dijo otro

-"Cierto, el fue su maestro" –

-"Y el alumno siempre supera al maestro" – contesto Erik

-"Bien, entonces mas o menos sabemos a que no atenemos" – contesto otro, causando unas pequeñas sonrisas en todos, algo que no dudaría mucho…

Después de mirar por unos minutos la escena enfrente de el, decidió que ya era hora de actuar, se acerco lentamente, a la mesa y puso una de sus manos a la altura del pecho de aquel hombre, no había de que preocuparse, no podían verle.

El aparato al que el paciente estaba conectado, comenzó a emitir una alarma, avisando que algo andaba mal

-"Es un paro cardiaco!!" – dijo el que estaba al lado de la maquina

-"No puede ser" – Erik, dejo los instrumentos de operación para ir directo por el electroshock – "Carga a 200!" – indico rápidamente – "Despejen!"-

-"No pasa nada" – dijo una de las doctoras

-"Carga a 300!!" – miro con temor la pantalla que monitoreaba los latidos de su paciente – "Despejen!!" – hubo una respuesta muy débil – "Llamen a Manson!!" – ordeno antes de hacer otro intento – "Despejen!!!" –

------------------------

-"Adelante" – dijo un hombre de unos 45 años, al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su "oficina".

-"Me llamo??" – pregunto la pelinegra al entrar

-"Si, doctora Manson, la llame"- le indico que tomara asiento

-"A sí estoy bien gracias" – dijo de forma fría

-"Como quiera" – el sabía que ella era así, sin embargo era una de sus mejores doctoras -"Sabe por que la llame?? – pregunto mirándola cruzarse de brazos

-"Si lo supiera no estaría aquí, estaría en el quirófano operando"-

-"Hemos recibido algunas quejas" – dijo ignorando el comentario anterior de ella

-"Y ahora que hice??" –

-"Nada, simplemente se quejan" –

-"Y de que, si se puede saber" –

-"De tu actitud "-

-"Mi actitud??" – se sorprendió, esperaba un regaño, por lo que fuera, menos su actitud

-"Si, tus pacientes se quejan" –

-"Oh, por favor"- rodó los ojos

-"Dicen que eres, algo… fría y muy directa, y que a veces lastimas" –

-"Eso es una estupidez!!" – su voz denotaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia – "Simplemente por que no les dulcifico la situación soy mala doctora??"-

-"No es a lo que me refiero!"-

-"Pues, es lo que me estas dando a entender!!!"-

-"Solo te pido que seas un poco más amable"-

-"Yo soy, directa y digo las cosas sin rodeos, de todas maneras se van a enterar tarde o témpano!!" –

-"Doctora!!!" – entro una muy agitada chica a la habitación

-"Que sucede??" –

-"El paciente, le dio un paro y…" – no la dejo terminar, por que ya había salido corriendo hacia el quirófano

_-"Maldición, para esto me llamo urgentemente, para que mi paciente tuviera un paro__ cardiaco??"- _pensaba mientras corría por los pasillos

-"Despejen!!" – nada, el cuerpo del paciente seguía sin responder

-"Que rayos??!!" – entro la doctora Manson corriendo al quirófano, mientras se colocaba el tapabocas nuevamente

-"Lo perdemos!!" – le contesto Erik

-"Por supuesto que no!!" – tomo rápidamente un medicamento y lo inyecto a su paciente

-"No hay respuesta!!" – volvió a decirle uno de sus compañeros

-"Esto no es posible!!" – trato de guardar la calma y pensar

-"Doctora??" –

-"Aun lado, voy a abrir!!" – sin decir más quito a Erik de su camino y con bisturí en mano comenzó a cortar la piel de aquel hombre

-"Que piensas hacer??!!" – se alerto su compañero

-"Masaje cardiaco!!" –

-"Se nos va!!"- repitió una de las doctoras que estaban al pendiente de sus signos vitales

**-"Es hora de irnos" – dijo aquel chico que aun tenía su mano sobre el pecho del hombre que operaban, no se preocupo en decirlo en voz alta, ya que no podían ni verle ni escucharle, sin embargo…**

-"¡¡¡No ira a ninguna parte!!!" – grito la chica mientras continuaba con el masaje cardiaco y levantaba la vista hacia la pantalla de la maquina

Por un momento el chico "invisible" se sintió como si lo observara a el y no a la pantalla ya que dada la posición en que el estaba, de verdad creyó que ella notaba su presencia.

-"Vamos, no puede rendirse, estaba estable, vamos" – todos los doctores voltearon a verse, la maquina que controlaba sus signos vitales, indicaba que el paciente ya había muerto

-"Sam…" – Erik se acerco a ella, y tomando sus manos le indico que ya no había nada más que hacer – "Se fue…" –

-"No puede ser!!" – ella se aparto de inmediato – "Anoten la hora de la muerte" - y salio del quirófano tan rápido como pudo

-"Aun le falta madurar" – dijo antes de salir tras de ella

**Se quedo mirando la puerta por donde salio la chica¿Qué había sido todo eso¿Los humanos siempre eran así?**

**-"Es hora de irnos" – lo saco de sus pensamientos una voz, volteo a su derecha y pudo ver el espíritu de aquel hombre, que yacía sobre la mesa de cirugías, le sonreía, volteo a ver su cuerpo inerte, sobre la "mesa" – "Supongo que es lo mejor" – dijo con un aire de tristeza en la voz**

**-"Si, bueno, es hora de irnos" – ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta atravesar la pared del hospital y desaparecer casi instantáneamente una vez del otro lado **

-"Sam, Sam espera!!" – la llamo su amigo

-"Que quieres Erik??" – dijo sin detenerse

-"Saber si estas bien" – le dio alcance y la tomo por el hombro  
-"Estoy bien" – volteo a ver sus manos, los guantes blancos que usaba estaban llenos de sangre – "no te preocupes" – alzo la mirada y le sonrió de manera tranquilizante  
-"Bien, solo, ve a lavarte quieres" – le dijo refiriéndose a sus manos

-"Claro" – dio media vuelta y entro a al quirófano de nueva cuenta pero esta vez para lavarse y echar un último vistazo a su paciente, antes de dar la noticia a los familiares

_-"Es solo una noticia, cálmate, solo la dices, explicas lo que paso y te vas, nada mas"__-_ Si, era la mejor doctora y cirujana del hospital o al menos de las mejores, siempre tenia un problema, se le dificultaba mucho el hecho de ir con la familia y decirle – _"lo siento se hizo lo que se pudo"_- como detestaba eso, aun siendo de las más frías y directas, esa noticia nunca le era fácil de dar…

Camino por los pasillos directo hacia la sala de espera, pronto pudo ver a la familia de su paciente, una señora alta, con algo de años encima, un joven de unos 18 y una niña de no más de 9 años, los tres charlaban, diciendo lo que seguramente harían saliendo del hospital, se veían alegres y a la vez un poco preocupados, por el diagnostico antes dado, solo era una pequeña cirugía nada que temer, sin embargo…

-"Señora West??" – dijo al entrar a la sala de espera  
-"Soy yo" – se levanto de su asiento, seguida por su hijo mayor – "Estamos esperando al doctor que opero a mi esposo" -  
-"…Yo, opere a su esposo…" -  
-"Ah… entiendo, y como esta??" – Hora de la verdad  
-"Hicimos la cirugía, sin embargo…"-  
-"Sin embargo??" – la esposa sonaba asustada y sus hijos solo miraban fijamente a su madre  
-"Sin embargo, su corazón, no resistió" – justo al decir esto, la expresión de la mujer cambio, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse como sabiendo que era lo que seguía  
-"Que quiere decir mamá??" – Pregunto inocentemente la pequeña  
-"Una vez que termino la cirugía, su corazón sufrió de un paro cardiaco y su esposo no lo resistió, se hizo lo que se pudo pero… - la señora se dejo caer lentamente sobre el sillón mientras lloraba en silencio y era consolada por su hijo, mientras la pequeña, no dejaba de preguntar donde estaba su padre.

-"Lo siento mucho"- dijo antes de salir, en cuanto salio camino rápidamente por los pasillos sin aparente rumbo fijo, abrió una puerta que daba directo hacia las escaleras de emergencia, en realidad nadie las usaba, con los elevadores y todo eso¿¿para que usar escaleras??, seguro que eran como Tucker solo querían la comodidad del elevador y la tecnología.

Sin embargo en situaciones como estas, la chica apreciaba que esas escaleras no fueran usadas y estuvieran la mayor parte del tiempo "desiertas", ya que cuando quería estar sola siempre iba ahí, cuando necesitaba pensar, o desahogarse como en esta ocasión.

Se sentó en los escalones y pronto sintió sus ojos cristalizarse y pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, no le gustaba llorar, pero a veces simplemente se dejaba vencer, no siempre podía ser fuerte, pero no soportaba la idea de la muerte, la muerte siempre separaba personas y las ponía mal, al igual que a ella una vez…

Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, odiaba perder, odiaba no poder salvar vidas, odiaba dar esa noticia, saber que había fallado, era lo peor…

Entre todo esto, algo o mejor dicho alguien la observaba, un chico, quizás el culpable de la muerte de ese hombre¿pero que mas podía hacer? era su trabajo desde que tenia memoria, tantas veces vio a personas sufrir por la muerte pero… ella¿Por qué se sentía así?, quería hacer lo posible por que dejara de llorar, consolarla, hacerle saber que no había sido su culpa¿pero como?, ella no podía verle ni escucharle, aunque…

Se acerco lentamente a ella, y se hinco a su lado, podía escucharla sollozar, y repetir una y otra vez lo tonta que era.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, toco su mano con la suya, ella de inmediato levanto la cara, esperando encontrarse con aquel que la había tocado, pero nada¿Qué había sido eso lo había imaginado?, estaba segura de que sintió algo, volteo a ver su mano, no había nada.

**-"Tranquila, no fue tu culpa" –le dijo aun sabiendo que era inútil, sin embargo estaba seguro de que lo había sentido**

Volvió a alzar la mirada, solo miraba hacia la puerta esperando ver entrar a Erik o a alguno de los doctores que seguramente ya la buscaban, se abrazo a si misma ya que de repente sintió la temperatura bajar un poco

El chico frente a ella sonrió al ver su reacción, estaba seguro, lo sentía y lo percibía, muy pocas personas podían percibirlo a el o a los demás pero ella podía, de algún modo pero lo hacia, se sintió extraño de repente, tenia la impresión de haberla visto antes¿pero donde?, esos ojos violeta¿Dónde los había visto antes?

-"Que fue eso??" – dijo una vez que se puso de pie y observaba sus manos, volteo hacia varias direcciones, sentía como si no estuviera sola en ese lugar, alguien o algo estaba con ella y la había tocado – "debo estar alucinando" – limpio los restos de lagrimas con sus manos, acomodo su cabello y se dirigió a la puerta, justo antes de llegar miro hacia atrás, nada, finalmente movió la cabeza negativamente y salio.

Justo al pie de la escalera el chico miraba la puerta…

**-"Tranquila"-**** dibujo una sonrisa y desapareció**

-------------------------

-"Oye Narya" – la llamo mientras daban su habitual paseo por la ciudad

-"Que sucede Danny?? – le contesto la chica de cabello rubio

-"Alguna vez has sentido que pueden verte??" –

-"Hmm??" – Detuvo su camino y se volvió para verlo – "Tu puedes verme ¿no?"-

-"No me refiero a eso" – le contesto algo molesto el ojiverde

-"Entonces??"-  
-"A los humanos" –

-"Los humanos??" –

-"Si, nunca has sentido que, pueden verte??" -  
-"Una vez" –admitió ella mientras miraba un pequeño lago más adelante

-"Enserio?" – Por su tono de voz, sin duda alguna que sonaba interesado – "cuéntame"-

-"Fue hace un par de años" – dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en una banca cercana, siendo imitada por su acompañante – "En un restaurante, una niña pequeña de unos 10 u 11 años, se giro hacia mi y me pregunto mi nombre" – rió un poco y continuo – "nadie podía verme, pero ella sabía que yo estaba ahí" –

-"Wow!" – fue lo único que atino a decir

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas??" -  
-"No, por nada, es solo que hoy…" –

-"Qué??" – lo animo a seguir con su relato

-"Bueno, cuando fui por ese hombre, lo encontré en un quirófano y la chica que lo operaba, volteo hacia donde yo estaba, y era… era como si me viera, o como si supiera que yo estaba ahí"- le contó mientras recordaba aquellos sucesos

-"Bueno…" – comenzó con su explicación – "Son raros aquellos que pueden percibirte"-

-"Lo se" –

-"Aunque…" – de inmediato atrajo la atención del joven – "quizás algunos nos perciben, pero ellos no pueden verte a menos que tu así lo quieras" -  
-"Amenos que yo lo quiera??" – pregunto un tanto sorprendido  
-"Si, pero, no entiendo para que quieres que te miren??" -  
-"Supongo que para ayudar" – contesto encogiéndose en hombros

-"Hay Danny" – rió un momento – "no es necesario que nos vean para que podamos ayudar" – el chico solo bajo la mirada  
-"Tal vez…" -  
-"Bueno, debemos irnos" – se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar – "Ya esta por amanecer, y Varié no espera"-

-"Adelántate, yo te alcanzo después" – ella lo miro un poco extrañada

-"Como quieras" – y desapareció dejándolo solo pensando

_-"No pueden verme…amenos…amenos que yo lo quiera"__-_dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, denotando que tenia algo en mente

-"Talvez, pueda hacerla sentir mejor" – se levanto de la banca y se acerco al lago, no podía ver su reflejo, los fantasmas no podían hacerlo, sin embargo sabia perfectamente cual era su apariencia – "no sería bueno que me viera así" – cerro sus ojos y un aro de luz se formo en su cintura partiéndose en dos, uno de ellos subió y el otro bajo, dejando ver, una apariencia totalmente distinta a la anterior, la apariencia… de un humano…

CONTINUARA….

--------------------------------------------

Yo: y con eso terminamos gente!!!  
Elein: vaya, vaya, vaya, 8 hojas en un capitulo, escribes demasiado no crees??  
Yo: nahh, amenos que un lector se queje, lo escribiré más o menos de ese vuelo todos

Elein: querrás decir, mientras tengas imaginación para ello no??  
Yo: mm… ahora que lo dices, creo que también influye

Elein: Sam, es lo que creo que es??  
Yo: sep n.n, si, lo se, lo se, extraño no??, pero bueno debo confesar que no me la imagino en esa profesión, pero creo que seria interesante, y por lo mismo.

Elein: y respecto a Danny?  
Yo: pues creo que más o menos se dan una idea, además a estas alturas estoy segura de que ya más o menos se dan una idea de donde me inspire para este fic no??  
(grillo…)

Elein: creo que no  
Yo: ohh, vamos es muy obvio, pero weno, si lo saben, pues bien no lo digan y no, no es plagio!!!  
Elein: al menos no total!!  
Yo: ¬¬  
Elein: que??  
Yo: gracias por tu apoyo ¬¬  
Elein: de nada cuando quieras n.n

Yo: aja… bueno si no lo saben pues, lo descubrirán conforme avance la historia, pero bueno ahora debo irme  
Elein: pero antes AGRADECIMIENTOS!!  
Yo: sep muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer mis bobadas, y…  
Elein: plagios a medias ¬¬??  
Yo: ejem, si eso creo, jejeje gracias a:_New Ghost, Girl__Ghost Steve,_

_Lirit Choiseul, __SamxDanny-ely,__ Fayry Queen 12_

Gracias espero verlos seguido por aquí, ahora si es todo

ADIOS, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!

Elein: y dejen reviews!!!!!!!!


	3. Look at me

Wiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!

Asi es gente regrese muajajaja

Ejem… ignoren eso

Pues si tuve un pequeño momento de inspiración y me he decidido a escribirlo

Espero y sea de su agrado ya que me tarde bastante y bueno ojala y le entiendan

Esto… donde esta mi vocecita molestosa cuando se le necesita… mmm vale parece que no vendrá, weno

Disclamer : (aparece un pantalla) "Danny Phantom y sus personajes, pertenecen a Butch Hartman, al igual que las canciones que aquí sean utilizadas, a sus respectivos, grupos, cantantes, y demás, nosotras solo las utilizamos para crear nuevas historias, así que no demanden!!!"

Bueno creo es todo disfrútenlo!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------

"Mas que un fantasma"  
By: Eli Fentom

Cáp. 2 "Look at me"

(Mírame)

Salio del vestidor de mujeres, con cautela no quería ser descubierta, miro en varias direcciones, nada, perfecto, seguro que podría evitarlo por todo el día solo era cuestión de cuidarse las espaldas, recupero la calma mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se detuvo en seco, cuando vio justo frente a ella, el quirófano 3, camino despacio hasta llegar a la puerta de este, lo pensó mucho pero finalmente entro, estaba vació, no era extraño era bastante temprano, el día anterior ella había fallado, no lo había logrado, ese hombre murió sobre su mesa y la familia estaba destrozada, se sintió muy mal por eso, sin embargo no era razón para darse por vencida, tenia que volver al trabajo…

-"Que estas haciendo aquí, Sam?"– antes de que pudiera relajarse completamente, una voz la llamo, miro sobre su hombro y supo que no debió ir ahí

-"Hola Erik" – respondió sin mucho ánimo

-"Hola Sam" – le saludo también – "me puedes decir que haces aquí tan temprano?" – volvió a interrogarla

-"Nada, solo…estaba pensando" –

-"En lo de ayer??" – ella asintió en silencio

-"Sam…"- dio un suspiro y continuo – "sabes que no fue tu culpa"  
-"Si lo fue" –

-"No lo fue, las personas mueren" –

-"No en mi mesa!!" – le dijo de forma brusca – "lo siento" – se disculpo unos segundos después

-"No te preocupes" – y comenzó a acercarse a ella –"Se que es difícil, pero hay cosas que salen de nuestro control, y la muerte es una de ellas" -  
-"Lo se Erik, pero yo…" - paso su mano por la fría "mesa" – "pude haberlo evitado"

-"Dices que no hice un buen trabajo??" – le pregunto el chico algo ofendido

-"No, no es eso a lo que me refiero" – dio un suspiro – "talvez, si hubiera masajeado más, si no me hubiera dado por vencida tan rápido entonces talvez…" -

-"Sam" – la tomo de las manos – "no fue tu culpa, hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance, simplemente le había llegado la hora."

Ella no respondió solo aparto sus manos y miro hacia otra parte

-"A veces me pregunto… - cerro los ojos – contra quien peleamos?"

-"Contra la muerte" – le respondió el

-"Si, pero… no se, siento como si hubiera algo más! –

-"Como que??" –

-"No lo se" - rió después de esto – "es solo una sensación" –

-"Bueno… será mejor que me valla, mis pacientes esperan" –

-"Adelante" –

-"Y Sam…" -

-"Hmm??"-

-"Relájate" –

-"Lo intentare" – su compañero salio y ella volvió su mirada de nueva cuenta a la "mesa", hizo una mueca de disgusto – "Será un largo día" – dijo antes de salir

-------------------------------------

-"Danny que estas haciendo??" – le sorprendió por detrás la voz de una chica

-"Nada, por que lo preguntas??" – por el tono de su voz parecía nervioso

-"No, por nada, quizás por que parece que vas a ir al mundo de los humanos" –

-"Am…" -rápidamente cerró la puerta que había abierto para poder salir – "y por que piensas eso??" –

-"Tienes la apariencia de un humano" – dijo rodeándolo

-"Y que??" – se defendió enseguida – "acaso esta prohibido??" –

-"No que yo sepa, pero usualmente no cambias tu apariencia así nada más" –

-"Tengo mis razones" –

-"Claro" – miro en varias direcciones – "y mi hermana??"

-"No lo se" –

-"Como que no sabes" –

-"Disculpa, pero no soy su nana" –

-"No te burles o te voy a…!!" –

-"Otra vez peleando??" – los llamo la chica que recién venia llegando

-"Hermana!!" – de inmediato se lanzo a abrazarla pero fue detenida por una mano

-"Deja de hacer eso" – le dijo en tono molesto

-"Perdón Narya" – se disculpo la chica

Danny solo miraba la escena y sonreía, era divertido ver a las hermanas pelearse; Narya y Erya eran dos de sus compañeras en su "trabajo", recoger a las personas cuyo tiempo de vida se hubiese agotado.

Narya era una chica fantasma de cabello largo y rubio – "bastante curioso" – le decía siempre Danny, ojos grises y un poco más alta que el

Erya por su parte tenía el cabello corto y de color café al igual que sus ojos, y de la misma estatura que el, y tres años menor que Narya – "le faltaba madurar" – decían tanto Danny como Narya

Ambas eran hermanas, se llevaban bien pero tenían sus diferencias, que disminuyeron poco a poco una vez que comenzaron a ayudar a Danny – dado que no tenía el valor para llevar a cabo las tareas que le asignaban –

Disfrutaba verlas, siempre se preguntaba si el tenía hermanos o padres, no recordaba, lo último que recordaba era borroso y confuso, una silueta, una voz, una chica, eso y nada más

-"Donde estabas" – pregunto la chica de ojos cafés

-"Varié quería verme" – explico vagamente

-"Para que??" – volvió a interrogar

-"Nada, saber como van las cosas"- luego volteo a ver a Danny – "Para que esa apariencia??" –

-"Yo… -

-"Tiene pensado salir al mundo humano"- intervino Erya

-"Enserio, y para que?? –

-"No es nada importante" – explico de inmediato

-"Entonces para que vas" –

-"Solo quiero pasear" – ambas chicas solo se miraron

-"Bien" – dijo al fin Narya – "Solo ten cuidado" –

-"Lo vas a dejar ir??" – pregunto incrédula su hermana

-"Claro" – le dijo tranquilamente – "es bueno que se despeje un rato" –

-"Y por que yo no puedo??" –

-"Lo harás" –

-"Enserio??" –

-"No" –

-"Hey, por que no??" –

-"Por que yo lo digo"-

-"Eso no es justo" –

-"Eres mi hermana menor, y estas a mi cuidado, así que si yo digo que no, es no" –

-"Te odio" –

-"Lo se" – dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello con su mano –"Y Danny??" – pregunto al no verlo ni escuchar sus risas

-"Creo que ya se fue" – explico Erya, mientras señalaba una puerta abierta

-"Genial" – expreso con sarcasmo –"olvide decirle algo" –

-"Que??" –

-"Nada, no creo que lo haga" – luego cerro la puerta –"Bueno hay cosas que hacer"

---------------------------------------------------------------

-"Que es esto??" – pregunto mientras picaba con el tenedor lo que parecía una gelatina

-"El postre" – dijo un hombre a su lado

-"Que ofensa" – expreso haciendo a un lado el plato – "esa cosa no merece llamarse postre" –

-"Créeme, sabe mejor de lo que se ve" – le dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca

-"Diuj!!" –

-"Miren a quien tenemos aquí" – dijo la doctora una vez que entro a la habitación

-"Hola Sam" – la saludo su "paciente"

-"Gusto en verte Tucker" –

-"A mi también me da gusto verte, aunque preferiría otro lugar, por ejemplo afuera!!"-

-"Tienes que estar aquí y lo sabes" – tomo la tabla que decía que tenia el enfermo y comenzó a leer – "Veamos por que estas aquí ahora" –

-"Nada, solo nauseas" – volteo a ver al hombre de al lado quien comía tranquilamente su "postre" – "Y la comida de aquí no ayuda mucho sabes??" –

-"Comiste carne cruda!!!???" –lo interrumpió al ver lo que decía, como "causa de la enfermedad"

-"Corrección, carne tártara" –

-"Es lo mismo Tucker" – camino hacia la mesita donde había varios medicamentos – "es la quinta vez en 3 meses que vienes al hospital, por comer carne en descomposición o tártara, como le dices" –

-"Vamos Sam, me conoces, me encanta la carne" –

-"Deberías considerar, comer otras cosas" –

-"Como que??" – trato de incorporarse para ver que hacia su doctora – "Verduras?" –

-"No te harían mal de vez en cuando sabes?? – dijo volteándose hacia el con una jeringa en mano

-"N-no piensas ponerme eso verdad??" – pregunto mientras la veía acercarse

-"Lamento decir que si" –

-"Estas loca, si crees que me voy a dejar tan fácil" –

-"Vamos Tucker conoces la rutina, tu decides, del modo fácil o del difícil?" –

Tucker se cubrió con la sabana y no permitió que lo tocara

-"Muy bien, como quieras" – salio un momento de la habitación y pidió algo de ayuda a una enfermera y un doctor que por ahí pasaban –"disculpen podrían ayudarme??" –

Un fuerte jalón arranco la sabana de la cama dejando a Tucker indefenso, mientras era sujetado por el doctor.

-"Suéltenme, suéltenme!!!" – grito tratando de zafarse

-"Niña" – dijo el compañero de cuarto del moreno mientras volvía a comer

-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" – muchos doctores, pacientes y enfermeras se asomaron al escuchar el grito  
-"Muy bien, terminamos" – anuncio la doctora – "gracias por su ayuda" -  
-"No se preocupe, doctora Manson" – hablo la enfermera – "siempre es lo mismo con ese paciente" -  
-"Hey!!, como que "ese paciente"?? – se sintió ofendido el moreno mientras sobaba su brazo por la inyección – "Tengo nombre sabes??" – luego se quedo mirando a la enfermera esperando una pregunta, pero su expresión cambio al ver que la chica no era nada fea – "Y hablando de nombres cual es el tuyo??" -  
-"Disculpe pero trato de no salir con llorones" – le dijo al moreno en tono de desprecio – "con permiso doctora" – y salio del cuarto siendo seguida por la mirada del chico  
-"Ja, regresara!" – dijo Tuck, tratando de no sonar herido  
-"Seguro, que regresara" – lo apoyo Sam – "pero no será por ti, sino por el" – señalo con su dedo al compañero de cuarto de Tuck  
-"Pero es un anciano!!" –  
-"Para tu información muchacho, tengo 42, y creo que estoy mas saludable que tu llorón" -  
-"Bahh" -  
-"No malinterpretes, ella regresara por que es su enfermera!!" – le explico – "Así que, dejen de pelear" – hablo la ojivioleta – "Y tu" – refiriéndose a su amigo – "De hoy en adelante solo comerás vegetales" -  
-"Pero-" – trato de protestar  
-"Sin peros, soy tu doctora y si digo que comerás vegetales lo aras, al menos mientras estés aquí" -  
-"Y de cuanto tiempo hablamos??" -  
-"Un par de días, talvez… semanas" -  
-"Que??" -  
-"Que descanses Tuck"!! -  
-"No por favor, Sam, espera regresaaaaa!!!" – pero la chica ya se había ido 

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos para ver a otro de sus pacientes, recordó la vieja fobia que le tenia Tucker a los hospitales, enfermerías y esas cosas, habían pasado ya algunos años desde eso pero ese miedo aun estaba presente en su amigo, había disminuido pero seguía hay.  
E incluso era gracioso recordar la expresión de su amigo cuando ella le comento que quería ser cirujana , una expresión de miedo, confusión y temor aparecieron en el rostro del chico, pero al final termino apoyándola, -después de todo es bueno saber que conoces por lo menos a un buen doctor- o al menos eso decía el moreno.

------------------------------------------------

El viento soplaba levemente causando un ambiente agradable para los que se daban cita en ese pequeño parque en toda la gran ciudad.

-"Es una lastima no sentirlo" – dijo un muchacho de cabello negro mientras caminaba entre toda esa gente, sin siquiera ser percibido por alguien -"los fantasmas no sienten" –

Después de caminar un rato decidió solo ver a las personas que hay se encontraban; unos niños jugando, una pareja de novios, personas platicando y sonriendo, un ambiente agradable.

Cerro los ojos y lo único que vino a su cabeza es una chica, quería verla, hacerla sentir mejor, pero que aria cuando estuviese frente a ella "Hola soy un fantasma"??  
-"Esto será difícil…" –

---------------------------------------------------

-"Me llamo señor??" – pregunto la chica de cabello negro mientras entraba a la "oficina de su jefe, "jefe de cirugía"  
-"Si señorita Manson, hay algo de lo que se tiene que hablar" – la chica tomo asiento, esperando lo que fuera de lo que se tenia que hablar, no le gustaba estar ahí, era como sentirse en "detención" como en la secundaria, después de responderle mal a un profesor, o incluso después de encontrarla culpable de tirar la "pirámide" de porristas con un balón de básquet boll, sonrió al recordar aquello – _"era divertido"_ – pensó

-"Supe lo que paso ayer" – la chica rodó los ojos  
_-"Fue su culpa, maldita sea!!!"_ – Quería decírselo, gritárselo, pero se contuvo  
-"Te encuentras bien verdad??" – se sorprendió al escuchar aquello  
-"Ehhh??" -  
-"Como sabes, en unos cuantos años me retirare y los únicos que pueden remplazarme, son tu o Erik" – ella parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo que acababan de decirle, sabia que Erik era el candidato perfecto para remplazarlo, ¿pero ella? Algo como eso, no se lo esperaba – "Quiero asegurarme de que sea una competencia justa" -  
-"Señor…" -  
-"Pero creo que la más capacitada eres tu" – aparto su mirada de la chica y luego la fijo en unos papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio – "Aunque Erik, fue tu maestro, así que necesita algo de crédito no crees??" -  
-"Amm…" -  
-"Son mis mejores cirujanos, pero aun así quizás tarde en decidir" – alzo la mirada y pudo ver a una muy sorprendida chica – "pero no se preocupen, ya veré que hacer" -  
-"Eso era todo??" – pregunto incrédula  
-"Si, puede retirarse" -  
-"Bien" – se sentía extraña, para que le habría dicho todo aquello??

-------------------------

-"Que te dijo??" – la recibió una voz una vez que había salido de hablar con su jefe  
-"Nada" – dijo sin interés – "lo usual" -  
-"Te pregunto sobre lo que paso ayer verdad??" – ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba – "Y que le dijiste??" -  
-"Nada en especial, solo lo que paso" -  
-"No pelearon??" -  
-"No" -  
-"Y entonces??" -  
-"Quería asegurarse de que podía trabajar, pero el sabe que algo como eso jamás me detendría"  
-"Y a donde vas??" – le dijo al ver como no dejaba de caminar  
-"Voy a ver a Karen" – le respondió antes de subir a un elevador – "Si preguntan, solo di que no me has visto de acuerdo??" -  
-"Ehh??" -  
-"Gracias Erik!!" – y las puertas del elevador se cerraron con ella dentro  
-"Ohh, genial y ahora de quien se esconde" – dijo con molestia mientras retomaba su camino 

-------------------------------------

Recorrió los pasillos del hospital lentamente, mirando en cada habitación y en las escaleras de emergencia, sin embargo su objetivo parecía perdido

Entro en un ultimo cuarto, que para su sorpresa estaba lleno de bebes, todos dormían, se paseo entre ellos hasta que un ruido atrajo su atención, la puerta tras de si se abrió y finalmente supo que su búsqueda había concluido.

Casi sin poder evitarlo pudo leer sus pensamientos, había tristeza, confusión, dolor y soledad e incluso pudo percibir que había un recuerdo reprimido. 

_**-"Esto no esta bien" **__**–**_ **pensó para si mientras sacudía su cabeza, el sabia perfectamente que el poder de leer la mente se lo había dado Varié, para ayudar más no para espiar, por lo que decidió solo escuchar los pensamientos censillos **

La vio acercarse a uno de los bebes, y como sonreía, luego se sentó en una silla cercana y comenzó a leer un pequeño libro que saco de su bolsillo 

**-"Eres hermosa" – dejo escapar mientras se paraba junto a ella**

Esta de inmediato alzo la mirada algo asustada mientras miraba en varias direcciones y permanecía atenta a todo 

_-"Juraría que escuche algo" – _pensó ella y el chico sonrió al saber que de algún modo su teoría era cierta, también podía escucharle, si el lo quería

Llevo lentamente su mano hasta un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su hombro, quería tocarla

**-"Que ****piensas hacer!!??" – el chico se sobre salto y se alejo un poco esperando que esa voz proviniera de un humano, pero al ver que la chica no parecía haberla escuchado miro sobre su hombro y se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa  
-"E-Erya?? – palideció al ver la expresión de enojo de la fantasma, seguro que lo estaban buscando – "q-que haces aquí??" -  
-"Eso mismo quiero preguntarte" – y de un fuerte jalón de oreja lo saco de aquel lugar**

Sam por su parte sintió como la temperatura, descendía y subía de manera rápida y extraña, se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a irse

-"Aya abajo te buscan Sam" – justo saliendo fue detenida por una chica da cabello largo, ondulado y negro

-"Karen!!" –

--------------------------------  
**  
-"Erya, que rayos haces?? – le dijo molesto mientras **

**-"Estas loco o que te pasa?" – la chica se veía molesta por lo que Danny se tranquilizo un poco**

**-"Y ahora que hice?" -  
-"Como si no lo supieras"- se cruzo de brazos – "ibas a tocar a un humano!!"**

**-"A…eso" –**

**-"Te parece poco??" -  
-"Vamos no es para tanto" -  
-"Danny conoces las reglas" – dijo al momento que pasaba una mano por sus cabellos – "no puedes tocarlos"  
-"Perdón, perdón" – la chica dio un suspiro para poder continuar hablando  
-"Escucha ahora no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos así que mantente alejado de acuerdo??"  
-"Lo tendré en mente" – respondió tranquilamente el muchacho  
-"Bien…debo irme, pero si me entero de que…"-  
-"No la tocare si?" -  
-"Eso espero…" – y con un suspiro desapareció de aquel lugar  
-"Ahora… en que estaba??" – dijo al momento que dibujaba una sonrisa y volvía a entrar al edificio**

---------------------------------------------------

-"Sabes que no esta bien que te escabullas así como si nada verdad? – le reprendió la voz de su amiga  
-"Si lo se" -  
-"Entonces??" -  
-"Simplemente quería relajarme un poco, y este piso siempre esta libre" – se excuso la chica  
-"Bien, pero trata de no hacerlo tan seguido" -  
-"Veré que hacer" – dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared y cruzaba los brazos – "Y bien donde me buscan?"  
-"Es Erik esta cubriéndote en el consultorio" -  
-"Es verdad, el consultorio, lo olvide por completo" -  
-"Yo en tu lugar bajaría, no se veía muy contento que digamos" -  
-"Sobrevivirá" –

-"Por que sigues atendiendo ese consultorio?" -  
-"Clínica" – corrigió la pelinegra  
-"Bueno… "Clínica" por que lo haces?" -  
-"Bueno pues… hay solo 3 hospitales en toda la ciudad, solo 2 de ellos están bien equipados y la población a crecido considerablemente en los últimos 10 años, además la paga en buena" - rió al decir lo ultimo  
-"Bueno en eso tienes razón" – la acompaño en las risas la otra chica  
-"Creo que será mejor que me valla o terminare haciendo enojar a Erik por cubrirme" –

-"Si, ya le debes algunos favores" – luego de decir esto se le acerco a Sam para hacer la pregunta "del millón"- como muchos decían -  
-"Tu y Erik…?" -  
-"Se a lo que te refieres y la respuesta en… NO" -  
-"Oh vamos Sam, no me digas que no es guapo" -  
-"Yo no dije eso, solo dije que no hay nada entre nosotros, se puede decir que fue mi maestro y una buena persona nada más, contenta?" -  
-"Realmente no…pero tratare de creerte" -  
-"Como quieras, bueno me voy tengo que cubrir mis 4 horas a la semana, adiós!!" – dijo mientras se marchaba en dirección al elevador  
-"Hasta luego" – se despidió Karen 

----------------------------

-"Te matare y lo sabes verdad?" -  
-"Si lo se" – le respondió sin mucho interés mientras se colocaba su bata blanca  
-"Te podría delatar con el jefe" -  
-"Pero no lo aras" – se desato el cabello dejando que cayera por sus hombros

-"Por que no lo aria??" – la reto el chico  
-"Por que tu no eres así y por que yo tengo cierta foto de la fiesta de navidad" –le dijo con toda tranquilidad mientras caminaba por el pasillo siendo seguida de inmediato por el otro doctor  
-"Dijiste que la habías quemado" -  
-"Sabía que algún día me serviría así que guarde algunas copias" -  
-"Te odio" -  
-"Lo se" –dijo despidiéndose con unas sonrisa mientras entraba al consultorio

Sin embargo su sonrisa se borro al ver la que seria su paciente

_-"Por que a mi" __– _pensó al ver a la chica de unos 18 años de edad vestida de color rosa, cara de impaciencia y con un bebe en brazos

-"Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Manson y dígame…que no funciona el día de hoy? – le pregunto lo más amablemente que pudo  
-"Aparte de su servicio y su puntualidad??" – le respondió con su voz chillante aquella joven  
-"No estoy para bromas" – se defendió la ojivioleta, ya era bastante molesto tenerla ahí como aparte aguantar sus tontos comentarios  
Aquella chica hizo una mueca, pero después de un suspiro le contó a la doctora su citación  
-"Así que ese bebe no es tuyo?" – pregunto un tanto incrédula la doctora  
-"Por supuesto que no!!" – le contesto molesta – "Es mi hermana"  
-"Y que dices que paso??" – pregunto al ver a la bebe que no dejaba de llorar y de moverse  
-"Ya se lo explique, mis padres salieron y yo estoy cuidándola, y esta mañana casi no podía respirar la he traído pero solo me han dado una gotas, creo que no le han hecho efecto" – termino de hablar la chica mostrándole el frasco de gotas  
-"Es un buen medicamento, solo que es para los resfriados, y dudo que ella tenga uno" – dijo refiriéndose a la bebe.

Después de escuchar la respiración de la pequeña, y cerciorarse de que no era un resfriado se dirigió a un estante donde abrió un cajón y saco unas pequeñas pinzas que esterilizo, luego saco una pequeña pomada y se acerco a la chica

-"Levanta su cabeza" – la chica obedeció y la doctora hizo una mueca de asco  
-"Lo sabía" – dijo mientras sacaba de su bata un _aparato_ y miraba por la nariz de la pequeña  
-"Que sucede" – pregunto la joven de blusa rosa  
-"Creo que deberías ponerle más atención a tu hermana" – con sumo cuidado metió las pequeñas pinzas en la nariz de la bebe, provocando la inquietud de esta y que empezara a llorar

-"Oiga que rayos hace??" - pregunto exaltada la joven  
-"Tu solo mantenla quieta quieres!!" – le respondió de forma bastante seca la doctora  
-"…Bien…" -  
-"Aquí vamos otra vez…" – nuevamente metió las pinzas pero esta vez cuando las saco algo venia con ellas.

-"Que rayos!!" –exclamo la joven

-"Hey…hola oficial!!" – dijo Sam haciendo referencia al objeto sacado de la nariz de la pequeña  
-"Como fue que…" -  
-"Si tu no lo sabes…yo menos" – le dijo la pelinegra mientras ponía la figurilla sobre un pañuelo – "Bien ahora podrá respirar mejor, trata de no descuidarla y aplica esto…" – dijo dándole una pomada – "en su nariz por si se le llega a irritar" -  
-"De acuerdo" – la chica tomo la pomada, a su hermana y salio del consultorio  
-"Hey, olvidas al oficial!!!" – le grito Sam aludiendo a la figurilla, pero la chica ya no regreso – "Algo me dice que regresara…" – dijo dando un suspiro y asomando la cabeza por la puerta

– "Siguiente!!" –

------------------------------------------

El resbalar de su codo le hizo despertar un poco, miro su reloj para cerciorarse de que no fuera muy tarde.

-"8:50" – paso una mano por su cabello y rostro intentando espantar un poco el sueño, el llamado a la puerta le distrajo

-"Adelante" – dijo la chica  
-"Trabajando hasta tarde??" – le pregunto un apuesto chico desde la puerta  
-"Hola Erik" – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa  
-"Que haces??" -  
-"Nada solo reviso unos cuantos historiales médicos de mis próximas operaciones" -  
-"Aun te preocupa 'eso'??" -  
-"No, solo reviso sus antecedentes" -  
-"Bueno, no te esfuerces mucho vale?" -  
-"No te preocupes ya pronto me iré" –

-"Quieres que te espere" – pregunto amablemente  
-"Gracias pero estaré bien" – le dijo con una sonrisa  
-"Como quieras, cuídate y hasta mañana" – se despidió el joven  
-"Hasta mañana" – volvió su mirada hacia los papeles que revisaba, sin embargo, un pensamiento no abandonaba su mente…

_-"Oh vamos Sam, no me digas que no es guapo" -___

La verdad es que Erik era bastante apuesto, sin embargo Sam nunca le vio de otro modo que amigo o "superior", pero entonces ahora, por que de repente esa frase no desaparecía de su mente

-"Tonterías!!" – se dijo así misma mientras sacudía la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.  
Volvió su mirada al reloj "9:20"  
-"Será mejor que me valla" – dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de su "cubículo"

Caminando por los pasillos con la rapidez que la caracterizaba y sus tenis blancos llego hasta el elevador, tenia que ir al piso de abajo a los vestidores para cambiarse sin embargo…

El paciente que operaria mañana y que compartía habitación con Tucker estaba en el piso 4 y ella estaba en el 2

-"Iré a ver como esta" – dijo finalmente dentro del elevador y presionando el botón correspondiente.

Al salir se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto que ocupaba su paciente, 214…215…216…

-"El 217" – dio la vuelta en el pasillo para llegar a la habitación pero algo le llamo la atención… una silueta recargada en la pared

-"Hola??" – pregunto para saber de quien se trataba, aquella silueta se volteo dejando ver a un muchacho de mas o menos su misma edad.

-"Viene de visita??" – le pregunto mientras se acercaba  
-"Si… a eso vengo" – le contesto el chico  
-"Lamento decirle que la hora de visita termino hace un par de horas" -  
-"Por que hacen eso??" – pregunto el joven mientras daba unos pasos y se acercaba más a la luz  
-"Hacer que??" – le pregunto extrañada mientras le miraba, ojos azules, cabello negro, bastante apuesto…  
-"Poner horas para visitas" -  
-"No lo se" – respondió Sam de forma fría al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos – "no soy la dueña"

El joven soltó una risita

-"Además vine a ver como sigue alguien" – volvió a decir el chico de ojos azules  
-"A quien??" -  
-"Una persona especial" -  
-"Esta en ese cuarto??" – pregunto la ojivioleta refiriéndose al cuarto 217  
-"No, no precisamente" – dijo mientras se ponía un tanto nervioso, ella hacia muchas preguntas – "Además no solo los pacientes deben ser visitados, también los doctores" -  
-"Por que dice eso??" -  
-"También son humanos, también sienten y necesitan de visitas" – se encogió en hombros al responder aquello  
-"Mmm… comprendo" – le chica examino la vestimenta del joven pantalón azul, camisa blanca y una gabardina negra._-"No combina bien los colores"-_

El chico sonrió al escuchar ese pensamiento

-"Que es tan divertido??" -  
-"Nada…Sam" -  
-"Como es que sabes mi nombre??" – le pregunto acusante la doctora  
-"Amm… bueno pues…"- rápidamente busco una buena excusa – "Tu…" – y señalo el gafete que la chica portaba  
-"Ah claro, lo siento" – se disculpo al pensar que actuó de manera tonta  
-"Y a que paciente o doctor visitas?"-  
-"A todos" –

-"A todos??" – la chica alzo una ceja  
-"Si aunque unos lo necesitan más que otros" -  
-"Y quien es esta vez??" -  
-"Tu" – respondió de la manera más natural  
-"Yo??" -  
-"Escuche lo que sucedió ayer" - 

La chica dio un suspiro y su semblante cambio a uno de molestia

-"Cuantos se han enterado, o mejor dicho quien te lo contó??" -  
-"No se cuantos se han enterado, pero nadie me lo ha contado a mi, yo mismo lo descubrí" -  
-"A valla, aparte de extraño, adivino no?" -  
-"Por que eres así?? – pregunto con el semblante digno de un niño pequeño  
-"Como?" -  
-"Fría" -  
-"Así soy" – respondió desviando la mirada  
-"Por que?" -  
-"Por que es mejor ser frió si se es doctor" -  
-"Por que?" -  
-"Por que es lo correcto" -  
-"Por que?" -  
-"Por que nos pagan por salvar vidas, no por hacer amigos" -  
-"Por que?" -  
-"Por que es mi trabajo" -  
-"Por que?" -  
-"Por que yo así lo escogí" -  
-"Por que?" -  
-"No te interesa!!!" – la chica termino por perder los estribos

Apretó los puños, le lanzo una mirada de odio y dio medio vuelta

-"Será mejor que te vallas antes de que llame a seguridad" – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta el elevador.

A unos cuantos pasos se pregunto si no había sido muy dura.  
-"Apropósito…- detuvo su caminar y miro sobre su hombro – "cual es..?" – se giro completamente al no ver a nadie, regreso hasta donde el chico había estado parado, miro en varias direcciones… nada… pareciera como si el nunca hubiese estado ahí

-"Cálmate Sam" – se dijo así misma mientras entraba al elevador – "A sido un día difícil" -

Una vez que llego a la parte baja se difirió a los vestidores donde se dispuso a cambiar sus ropa.

Cuando retiro su bata observo su gafete

"_Dra. Manson"___

-"Hmmm??" – se extraño al leer su gafete – "Como fue que…" – se llevo una mano a su cabello, cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente – "Debo estar alucinando" – dijo finalmente mientras terminaba de cambiase y tomaba su bolsa.

Aunque de cierto modo deseaba encontrárselo en la salida.

¿Por qué?, bueno, quizás solo por curiosidad  
En todo caso, no lo hizo…

Continuara….

-----------------------------------------

Si ya se un tanto raro pero bueno, espero y les haya gustado, si no pues, ya ni modo gracias a todos por sus reviews y ya saben me dejan comentarios, pedradas, regañadas y demás todo se recibe y si van a lanzar frutas…bueno pues (se cubre con una carpeta) ya vengo preparada

Bueno me voy aun tengo tareas por terminar y estudiar para mi examen de trigonometría

(Crucen los dedos si me quieren ver mas seguido por aquí actualizando)

Sale pues

Adios!!!!!!!!!

__

_**  
**_


	4. Touch me

Estoy viva!!!!!!  
je que pensaron, ya se murió esta?, pues neh!!, toy viva, jejeje, y por fin me digne actualizar, si ya sabes escuela, exámenes, servicio, etc. Y hoy tenia chance además de que dije: "es ahora o nunca" y acá estoy, espero que os guste porque me he esforzado mucho para poder terminar este capi, normalmente era más largo pero uno de mis compas que leyó una parte me dijo:  
Nel Eli como crees, ta rea largo y muy técnico  
tonces cheque y dije KAMI ya 12 hojas, ya es tiempo de subirlo y pues ya no se los demoro tanto a leer!!!

----------------…………………---------------------

"Mas que un fantasma"  
By: Eli Fentom

Cáp. 3 "Touch me"

(Tocame)

-"DANIEL!!!" – resonó la vos de una chica por lo menos en media zona fantasma

-"Demonios" – exclamo el aludido al saberse descubierto

-"Se puede saber que rayos te pasa??!!" – la chica le había dado alcance y ahora parecía que sabia todo lo ocurrido

-"Por que?" – pregunto con cara de inocencia

-"No me vengas con esas…Daniel" – le dijo ya bastante molesta – "Sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho!!" -  
-"Que hice??" -  
-"Tuviste contacto con un humano!!" – le grito – "que no te dije que…!!" –

-"No la toque!!" – se defendió el ojiverde  
-"Eso no importa!!" -  
-"Si no mal recuerdo dijiste algo sobre… "está prohibido tocar a los humanos" – dijo imitando la vos de la chica – "así que técnicamente no te desobedecí" -  
-"Hiciste contacto con un humano!!" -  
-"Oh vamos, no paso nada" – rodó los ojos el peliblanco

-"Cálmate Erya" – intervino su hermana  
-"Que acaso soy la única que se preocupa por las reglas?!" –

-"No pero…" – se acerco a su hermana – "no importa cuánto lo intentes, este cabeza hueca no entenderá, mientras no cause problemas todo en orden" – termino de manera tranquila y con una sonrisa  
-"Puede causar problemas el hacer contacto con humanos" – defendió de nueva cuenta su punto de vista

-"Solo que sea directo" –

-"Eso es verdad, además no la he tocado" – intervino el pelinegro  
-"Espera" – dijo Narya levantando las manos en señal de alto – "dijiste…'no LA he tocado'??" -  
-"Eh??" – el chico retrocedió – "No, quise decir no LE he tocado" – ambas chicas se miraron  
-"No me digas que es aquella doctora?" -  
-"No, bueno si, pero…" -  
-"mmm… creo saber por dónde va esto" –

-"Narya te equivocas, simplemente quiero hacerla sentir mejor eso es todo" –

-"Lamento ponerte reglas Dan pero… será mejor que te alejes" -  
-"Que??!" – dijo mirando a Erya quien tenía cara de satisfacción – "pero acabas de decir que todo está bien mientras no sea contacto directo" –

-"Lo sé, pero no me gusta cómo va esto" –

-"Oh vamos, no pasara nada, una vez que se sienta mejor…yo estaré tranquilo" – Narya lo miro por unos segundos

-"Bien" –

-"Por ahora será mejor que atendamos nuestros asuntos" – dijo pasando una mano por su cabello – "y ustedes dos dejen de pelear" –

-"Ella empieza" – dijo Danny señalando a la otra chica

-"Talvez si fueras mas conciente de lo que haces" -  
-"Erya, ya, y Danny tu también, a trabajar!!" – ambos chicos tomaron sus respectivos caminos, mientras ella se frotaba la sien – "hasta cuando entenderá?" –

---------------------------------------------

Los pasillos estaban totalmente desiertos, y no era para menos, miro su reloj, 6:30 a.m., dado el horario de verano el sol aun no hacia acto de presencia en la ciudad, había unos cuantos doctores pero en realidad eran pocos en comparación a lo que eran las tardes en los hospitales.

-"Si que es temprano" – dijo una chica de negros cabellos mientras caminaba por los pasillos llegando al cuarto 217, una vez que llego a él miro en varias direcciones, nada… no había nadie, la noche anterior puedo hablar con un chico a las afueras de aquel cuarto, fue extraño y sin embargo le hizo sentir curiosidad

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a su paciente mirando por la ventana

-"Señor Collins que está haciendo?" –

-"Nada, solo disfruto de la vista" –

-"Debería estar descansando" –

-"Debería, pero los ronquidos de ese chico me lo impiden" – dijo haciendo una seña refiriéndose al moreno que dormía en la otra cama

-"Si entiendo" – respondió Sam al saber que tan molestos podían ser los ronquidos de Tucker

-"Hoy será mi operación verdad?" – pregunto aquel hombre

-"Si, en la tarde, a las 3:00" –

-"Mi esposa está preocupada" –

-"Es natural" –

-"Ya le he dicho que se calme, no soy tan débil" –

-"… puedo verlo" –

-"La vista es hermosa, entre más alto te encuentres" –

-"Como dice?" –

-"Verá en mi trabajo, por lo general me encuentro bastante alto, muchos sufren de vértigo, pero yo no, yo solo disfruto la vista" –

-"Es usted muy valiente" –

-"No… conocí a alguien que hacia grandes cosas, y no solo tenía que ver con no sentir vértigo"-

-"Amigo suyo?" – al decir esto, recordó al chico de ayer, quizás era amigo de su paciente

-"Si algo así, antiguo compañero de trabajo"-  
-"Por cierto" – dijo atrayendo la atención del hombre – "Alguno de sus amigos ha venido a visitarlo??" –

-"Unos cuantos" – respondió extrañado – "Por qué?" –

-"No es nada, es solo que anoche, había un joven afuera de este cuarto, dijo que venía de visita" – Sam decidió omitir la parte de que la venia a visitar a ella – "Y pensé que quizás era algún conocido suyo" –

El hombre pareció meditarlo un poco

-"Y como era?" -  
-"Pues…alto, cabello negro, ojos azules y… una vestimenta un tanto rara" –

-"Mmmm…" – el hombre cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación

-"Sucede algo malo?" –

-"No, no es nada, es solo que, quizás le conozca" –

-"Valla por un momento creí que era un conocido de Tucker" –

-"Y dígame, hablo con él o algo así?" –

-"Pues sí, unas cuantas palabras nada más" –

-"Entonces usted lo vio" –

-"Si, claro que lo vi" –

-"Entiendo, bueno será mejor que regrese a mi cama antes de que pesque un resfriado" –

-"Si, no queremos que su esposa se preocupe más" –

Después de que el hombre volviera a su cama, la chica se dispuso a abandonar su cuarto

-"Trate de descansar" –

-"Lo intentare" – en ese momento ella salió

-"Esto no puede estar pasando"– dijo en voz baja pero en tono preocupado, mientras volteaba a ver la ventana, por donde se podía ver el débil rastro de un amanecer - "aun no llega mi hora!" –

----------------------------------------------------

Reviso el pizarrón junto a la recepción, una y otra vez con mirada de incredulidad

-"Esto es imposible" – era realmente extraño que no hubiese nada que hacer, ninguna cirugía programada, ningún paciente, ningún compañero que asistir, nada, todo vacío.

-"¿Extraño verdad?" – le pregunto su "superior" mientras llegaba a su lado

-"Y que lo digas" – contesto la chica girándose para verlo – "¿Cómo es posible que hoy no tengamos nada que hacer? –

-"No cantes victoria, aun está programada tu cirugía de las 3:00" – le recordó Erik

-"Lo sé pero…" – le dio una mirada al reloj de la pared – "son las 8:26; ¿Qué haré mientras?" –

-"No lo sé" – dijo pasando una mano por el hombro de la chica – "Date una vuelta y regresa más tarde" –

-"¿Y si surge algo? – pregunto mientras lo miraba - ¿Y si me necesitan? –

-"Te llamare y listo!" –

-"No estoy segura…"-

-"Vamos llévatelo con calma, hoy parece que será un día tranquilo y sin nada novedoso" –

-"Si, supongo" – se rindió y comenzó a avanzar hacia las escaleras para ir a cambiarse a los vestidores – "Volveré más tarde" – se despidió de su amigo en cuanto llego a la puerta que conducía a las escaleras de emergencia

-"¿No prefieres el elevador?" – pregunto él en tono de broma, sabía cómo era ella respecto a esas cosas

-"Sabes que no son de mi total agrado, además tengo tiempo de sobra" – finalmente entro por la puerta y antes de que esta se cerrara tras de sí, alcanzo a despedirse –"Te veo al rato!" –

-"Cuídate!!" – también se despidió Erik, mientras sonreía, sabía que Sam necesitaba un tiempo para despejarse.

-------------------------------------------

Caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentaba, se paraba, parecía inquieto, miro por enésima vez a su compañera con ojos de suplica para que le dejara ir de ese lugar tan aburrido, -una biblioteca-, ya estaba cansado de estar allí.

-"No debí venir aquí" – dijo jugueteando con una pequeña pelota de ectoplasma entre sus manos

-"Danny ya deja de quejarte" – le dijo su compañera mientras vigilaban a unos niños pequeños que correteaban por los pasillos  
-"Tal vez si esto no fuera tan aburrido" –

-"Tal vez si no fueras un quejumbroso" –

-"¿Por qué tenemos que cuidar a estos niños?" –

-"Sabes que están solos" – le recordó dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-"Si pero, bien podría ir por su hermano" – comento Danny cruzándose de brazos – "Se exactamente donde esta" –

-"Yo también se donde esta, pero sabes que ese adolescente no cuidara bien de ellos" – le recordó la chica

-"Ese no es nuestro problema!" – dijo a punto de hacer una pataleta a sabiendas de que nadie excepto Erya lo podía ver

-"Compórtate Danny" – le regaño la chica

-"¿Yo qué?" – dijo el peliblanco en tono inocente – "Mejor díselo a esos chiquillos" – Erya volteo a ver para encontrarse con que volvían a pelear por el juguete que llevaba uno de ellos

-"Rayos!!" –

-"A ver" – dijo Danny con tono se superioridad – "Muéstrame como los tranquilizas sin tocarlos" – la reto

-"Que!!??" – pregunto sorprendida, no esperaba eso, la había pillado desprevenida

-"A verdad" – rió el chico de ojos verdes – "¿Qué no es tan fácil?" – la chica por su lado lo fulmino con la mirada

-"Toma ya no lo quiero!!" – dijo el más grande de los dos niños mientras arrojaba el juguete lejos para poder quitarse a su hermano de encima

El juguete salió volando y fue a caer por las escaleras, provocando que el pobre muñeco de acción se rompiera en algunos pedazos

-"NOO!!" – grito el pequeño y antes de echar a correr por el juguete le soltó un golpe en la cara a su hermano mayor

-"Diez por el crío" – Danny rió un poco más ante la escena

-"Danny!!" – Erya no podía creer que su compañero se comportara de ese modo

-"Vamos, parece que tiene más vitalidad y coraje que el otro" –

Mientras ellos dos discutían el pequeño se había acercado peligrosamente a las escaleras

-"Danny!!" – grito alertando a su compañero – "El niño!!" –

El pie del niño resbalo y estaba a punto de caer cuando una mujer que se había adelantado a Erya lo detuvo

-"Uy Cuidado!" – dijo la joven mientras lo cargaba

Erya se detuvo a centímetros de ella, ya que ahora sostenía al niño

-"¿Qué hacías yendo a las escaleras humm?"- le pregunto la chica de pelo negro al pequeño en sus brazos que aun perecía querer ir abajo.

La chica siguió la mirada de la criatura, encontrando varias partes regadas de lo que parecía un muñeco

-"Oh, ya entiendo" – sonrió – "espera aquí" – alejo al niño de las escaleras y bajo por las piezas que estaban regadas

-"¿Qué paso aquí?" – Pregunto el peliblanco al llegar junto a su compañera  
-"Pues parece que si no fuera por esa chica ahora el niño estaría herido" – Danny se asomo y se llevo una buena sorpresa cuando vio de que chica se trataba

-"¿Ella?" –

-"¿La conoces?" –

-"Eh… no, ahora vuelvo" – y salio volando

-"¿¡A dónde vas!?" - Erya estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero se detuvo al ver que la chica regresaba

-"Valla, si que fue una fea caída" – en la cara de la chica podía verse una sonrisa amable

-"Mi muneco" – sollozo el niño al ver que este venia en partes

-"Lo siento mucho" – la chica de curiosos ojos violetas se agacho a la altura del pequeño y le entrego las partes.

En eso su hermano más grande se acerco para ver lo que había pasado

-"TONTO!!" – grito el más pequeño mientras le lanzaba los pedazos a la cara

El mayor estuvo por darle una patada pero la chica lo detuvo

-"Calma, calma, seguro que se puede reparar" –

-"NO!!" – grito el de no más de 3 años y echo a correr a hacia los demás pasillos de ese piso

-"Oh no" –la joven volteo a ver al otro de unos 6 o 7 años quien se sobaba la cara por el golpe

-"¿Es tu hermano?" – Pregunto de forma amable  
-"No debo hablar con extraños" – dijo en tono molesto y descortés mientras echaba un paso atrás. Ella sonrió al recordar que lo mismo le decían sus padres

-"Eres un buen chico" – dijo mientras reía un poco – "Se que no confías en mi pero hay que buscar a tu hermano" –

-"Puedo hacerlo solo!!" – y también salió corriendo en la misma dirección por donde se fue el otro

-"Ya que" – suspiro y se dispuso a seguirlos, seguro que se arrepentiría más tarde cuando los padres de los niños malinterpretaran las cosas pero por ahora no debería dejarlos irse solos

-----------------------------------------------------------

Unos sollozos se escuchaban desde un rincón, por lo que el ojiverde, decidió dirigirse allí con la esperanza de que fuera uno de los niños.

En efecto el pequeño estaba recargado en uno de los estantes mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Danny pensó que sería bueno cambiar su apariencia si quería ser visto por aquellos humanos, sin que los tomaran de a locos; una vez asegurada el área, dos aros de luz le cambiaron el color de ojos, vestimenta y cabello.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" – le pregunto de forma amable al niño

-"Mmj" – fue lo único que contesto aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-"¡¡Deja de llorar como una niñita!!" – se escucho la voz de su hermano a unos cuantos pasos de distancia

-"¡No le hables así!"- Danny intento que su voz sonara a regaño

-"¡Es mi hermano y le hablo como quiero!" – una vez que se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca jalo a su hermano del brazo e intento llevárselo a la fuerza

-"¡¡¡Déjame!!!" – varias personas que se encontraban cerca voltearon a ver la escena

-"¡¡Vámonos!!" – lo siguió jalando

-"¡¡NOOO!!" – seguido de su negación emitió un grito de desesperación para que su hermano lo soltara

Pronto se escucho el ruido de unos zapatos por lo que Danny miro sobre su hombro

-"Menos mal que los encuentro" – suspiro de alivio la chica que recién llegaba, el ojiazul no tardo en reconocerla, la misma que impidió que el pequeño cayera por las escaleras, la misma cirujana

-"¡Sam!" – por más que intento no pudo ocultar la nota de alegría en su voz

-"¿Tu?" – pregunto extrañada mientras se acercaba, no esperaba encontrarse al tipo de la noche anterior en aquel sitio – "No me digas que son tus hijos" – dijo mirando como los pequeños parecían volver a pelear

-"¡No claro que no!" – respondió un tanto alarmado

-"¿Entonces?" – inquirió la chica

-"Escuche y vine a ver" – se excuso

-"Bien, supongo que podrías ayudarme a llevarlos con el guardia" – Sam volteo a ver en varias direcciones – "No veo a sus padres" –

-"Vinieron con su hermano de unos 17 o 18 años" – explico el pelinegro

-"¿Y dónde está el?" – pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-"Cerca de aquí" –

-"¿Le conoces?" –

-"No, yo…am…solo los vi cuando llegaron" – explico tratando de evitar la mirada de la chica

-"Valla por un momento creí que eras la niñera" – la chica rió de sus propias palabras, mientras el chico se frotaba la nuca y sonreía de forma nerviosa, en cierto modo, el y Erya vigilaban a los niños, cuando su hermano los perdió de vista

-"¿Y sabes exactamente donde está el ahora? –

-"Am…" – Danny intento concentrarse y encontrar la mente de aquel adolescente entre todas las personas que se daban cita en ese lugar

-"¿Y bien?" –

-"¡Ja!" – dijo con entusiasmo – "¡Lo encontré!" – dirigió su mirada a Sam y a los pequeños que lo miraban un tanto raro – "Quiero decir…esta por acá, vamos" –

Sam tomo de la mano a uno mientras el otro iba cruzado de brazos caminando al lado de su hermano y Danny parecía el guía en una especie de mini-excursión.

La joven noto que el mayor se quedaba atrás por lo que intento tomarlo de la mano a el también pero este se aparto de ella de forma brusca

-"¡¡No me toque!!" – alzo la voz un poco haciendo que Danny también volteara a ver lo que sucedía

-"Mira"- se agacho Sam a su altura – "Puede ser del modo difícil o del fácil" – aquella escena por alguna razón le recordó a algo vivido con Tucker hace poco

-"Gritare" – le amenazo

-"Se que tienes los pulmones y la edad necesaria para proferir un grito lo suficientemente fuerte, sin embargo ¿podrás gritar si te aplico esto?" – pregunto sacando de su bolsa una jeringa  
-"No se atrevería" – la reto – "no le daría tiempo"

-"Eh, Sam…" – intento intervenir el pelinegro  
-"Eso crees" – la chica enarco una ceja mientras Danny se acercaba un poco más para ver la escena – "Soy doctora, tengo experiencia en esto y yo creo que puedo lograrlo, además en el momento en el que te ponga esto, quedaras inmovilizado, lo suficiente como para que vallamos por tu hermano" -  
El pequeño se le quedo mirando con coraje no creía mucho en las palabras de aquella mujer, pero estaba totalmente convencido de no querer una aguja en su brazo – en el mejor de los casos - con algún liquido raro.  
-"Atrévase" – la extraña sonrisa en la cara de la pelinegra no le hizo nada de gracia, pero no iba a dar ningún paso atrás

-"Aquí están!!" – grito alguien a sus espaldas, Sam se incorporo para ver a un joven de cabello café con evidente parecido con los pequeños – "Donde rayos se metieron?  
Cuanto antes el niño amenazado por Sam corrió a refugiarse tras las piernas del joven recién llegado  
-"Será mejor que te vayas"– le dijo la pelinegra al pequeño que aun sostenía su mano, este solo asintió y camino lentamente donde sus hermanos  
-"Vamos si mamá se entera estaré en problemas" – aquel joven no tomo mucho en cuenta las escena de una mujer acompañando a sus hermanos, y rápidamente se marcho.  
-"De nada" – dijo el pelinegro en voz baja – "Eso ha sido raro" –  
-"Bastante" – coincidió Sam – "por cierto cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Ahh, que??" – esta pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido – "mm… Daniel"  
-"Mucho gusto Daniel" – ella ofreció su mano con gesto amistoso para presentarse – "te diría el mío pero creo que ya lo sabes" –algo dudoso el pelinegro tomo su mano.

-"Uff" – se retorció un poco Sam ante el contacto – "estas algo frío no?" – el chico quito su mano rápidamente y se quedo inmóvil, había olvidado "ese detalle"  
-"Hace…frío" – se excuso él  
-"Así?" – Regularmente ella sentía los cambios de temperatura – "quizás estés a punto de enfermar" – dirigió su mano a la frente del chico quien retrocedió un paso – "que sucede?" – La única persona que se alejaba así de ella era Tucker, quien detestaba estar enfermo – "no me digas que le temes a los doctores?" –

-"No, no es eso" –

-"Entonces?, estas frío, debería tomar tu temperatura" – insistió

-"Estoy bien, estoy bien" – se alejo otro paso  
Sam suspiro, otro chico que le teme a los hospitales_  
-"Genial, otro Tucker" – _pensó ante la escena  
-"Como quieras" – se resigno

Pronto se hizo un incomodo silencio que la chica se vio obligada a romper, era obvio que el chico ya no hablaría a menos que ella lo incitará

-"Y dime Daniel, conoces al Señor Collins?" -  
-"Quien?" –

-"La otra noche" – empezó ella a pesar de sentirse algo incomoda recordando aquello – "estabas afuera de su cuarto, supongo que debes conocerlo" -  
-"Ahh, si bueno, ya sabes es un viejo amigo" – comento pasándose la mano por el cabello, un pequeño habito de nerviosismo, tenía un vago recuerdo de quién era ese hombre, lo había visto un par de veces en el hospital  
-"Y dígame, como se conocieron, eran compañeros de trabajo?" -  
-"Si, si, allí le conocí, en el trabajo alguien muy alegre, si" – Danny usaba sus recuerdos, había visto a ese hombre, una persona muy carismática  
-"Ya veo" – por un momento pensó que el interrogatorio se había acabado pero…

-"Y, en que trabajaban ustedes dos?" -  
-"Eh??, pues éramos, mmm…"- comenzó a dudar, no se le ocurría nada y ella solo lo examinaba con su mirada amatista

– "_**Cálmate Daniel estas histérico"**_ – una voz ajena a sus pensamientos invadió su mente, solo podía ser alguien Erya – _**"dile que… eran mensajeros"**_– Danny decidió hacer caso a pesar de querer gritarle que saliera de su mente  
-"Éramos mensajeros" -  
-"Eran??" – pregunto le chica levantando una ceja, hasta donde sabia, su paciente trabajaba construyendo edificios – "que sucedió?" -  
_**-"Problemas con el jefe" - **_  
-Tuvimos algunos problemas con el jefe -  
_**-"Tuvo, no tuvimos tonto" -  
**_- "Ya entiendo" – estaba decidida a sacarle más información cuando un pequeño ruido proveniente de su bolsa los distrajo, extrajo su celular y examino el número "Erick" ¿que querría aun era temprano?  
-"Disculpa" – dijo alejándose un poco para contestar la llamada – "que sucede?" -

Danny no pudo contenerse, y comenzó a escuchar la conversación

_-"Sam tienes que venir y reparar la válvula mitral __**(1) **__del Señor Collins esta empeorando" – _le informo la voz al otro lado del teléfono  
-"Es la 1:15 Erick, dijiste que hasta las 3 tendrías listo algún quirófano para mi" -  
_-"Bueno eso era antes, ven acá enseguida, si muere tu paciente" -_  
-"Bien, ya entendí, voy para aya" – colgó y guardo su teléfono rápidamente 

-"Sucede algo?" – pregunto el pelinegro  
-"Nada, cosas del trabajo, debo irme, fue un placer conocerte Daniel" – se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de alejarse por los pasillos.  
-"Ya te vi" - escucho el chico una voz a sus espaldas  
-"Que??" – pregunto en tono inocente  
-"Queee??" – rezongo ella – "Vamonos ya, nuestro trabajo termino hace ya rato" – dijo antes de atravesar el techo volando.  
Danny corrió tras un estante vacío donde volvió a su forma fantasma y se dispuso a seguirla

----------------------------

Después de dar un suspiro entro en la sala de espera donde le aguardaban la esposa y la hija del Señor Collins  
-"Doctora Manson, que bueno que está aquí, dígame que sucedió" – comenzó la esposa en cuanto la vio entrar  
-"Hubo complicaciones y es necesario operar ahora mismo" – explico sin mucho detalle  
-"Pero que sucedió dígame??"-  
- "La válvula de su esposo se estrecho y no deja pasar un caudal suficiente **(2)"** –

-"Y eso es? "-  
- "Evidentemente cuando la válvula se estrecha pasa menos sangre, y es necesario hacer una operación a corazón abierto" -

-"Cuanto tiempo les llevara??" – Insistió la mujer  
-"No lo sabemos, eso depende de su esposo, y de cómo transcurra la operación" – la mirada de Sam divago hasta la pequeña al lado de la mujer, 10 años seguramente. Al sentirse observada, la niña le pregunto algo  
-"Mi papá estará bien?" -  
-"Que es lo que tengo que hacer?" – Volvió a hablar la madre al notar unas hojas en la mano de la doctora  
-"Debe firmar estos papeles" – dijo entregándoselos junto con un bolígrafo  
-"Doctora" – de nuevo la pequeña – "Mi padre estará bien?" -  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se agacho a la altura de la niña  
-"Si estará bien" – estuvo a punto de taparse la boca, o morderse la lengua, no debía hacer eso, pero al parecer su mente no se conecto con su boca en esta ocasión.

-"Me lo promete" – dijo la niña  
-"Si querida, te lo prometo, tendrás a tu padre viendo televisión y contigo en brazos antes de que anochezca" –

_-"Maldita sea Samanta que rayos dices" - _ le grito una voz dentro de su mente  
Por otro lado la niña solo sonrío y abrazo a su madre  
-"Aquí están" – dijo la Señora Collins entregándole los papeles a la doctora  
-"Muchas gracias" – Sam tomo los papeles y se dispuso a salir cuando…  
-"Tranquila mamá, ella me prometió que papá estaría bien" – no tuvo que voltearse para saber que era la pequeña tratando de consolar a su madre  
-"Ay cariño" – le respondió la madre a su hija mientras la abrazaba  
-"Mamá, no llores, ya sabes que dice papá" – la pelinegra que se había quedado parada en la puerta, decidió que debía irse cuanto antes

_-"Eso estuvo mal, realmente mal" -_ se recrimino ella misma al salir – _"En que rayos pensaba?, eso no se hace, no se hace_" – se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y le había prometido a una niña que su padre estaría bien, eso no se permitía –_ "Demonios, mas vale que lo hagas bien Sam" -  
_

Sin poder evitarlo, un recuerdo recorrió su mente

_-"Regla numero uno Manson, nunca prometas nada, no sabes que pasara en un quirófano" -_

Sacudió su cabeza, no era tiempo de recodar aquello, su primer error

-----------------FB--------------

_Ella caminaba al lado de su superior, era una de las nuevas internas y al parecer aquel doctor solo tomaba la responsabilidad de uno solo, y por azares del destino había sido ella, aunque por los comentarios que a veces escuchaba él la había escogido.  
_

_-"Que, tenemos para el día de hoy doctor?" – pregunto como una especie de rutina  
-"Nada grave Mansom, un coágulo en el cerebro de un chico" -  
-"Un coágulo señor?"- la nota de alarma era perceptible en su voz – "Creí que solo hacíamos operaciones de corazón" -  
-"Pues creíste mal, linda" – le dijo medio en tono arrogante - "Como ya te lo abran dicho, me especializo en varias áreas de la cirugía, y esta vez nos toca el cerebro" -  
-"Usted, operara, o va a asistir a alguien?" -  
-"Operare" – ella no pudo ocultar su asombro, que un medico se especializara en más de un área era impresionante, o al menos para ella lo era – "Ahora Mansom" – la llamo para entregarle una tablilla con papeles – "Debes hacer que la familia firme esto, yo iré a preparar al equipo, no tardes" – esta era la parte que detestaba, tener que verle la cara a las familias de los enfermos, ¿Qué acaso no era suficiente, con el paciente, uno tenía que conocer a toda la familia, era obligatorio?  
-"Cuando esté a cargo será lo primero que cambiare" – murmuro mientras caminaba a la sala de espera  
Justo al entrar se topo con los padres del chico  
-"Señores Sellers" – los llamo  
-"Aquí doctora" – le contesto un hombre alto de lentes  
-"Que tiene nuestro hijo?" – Exigió saber la madre  
-"Temo que es un coágulo en el cerebro, es necesario operar cuanto antes" – les explico vagamente  
-"Pero por qué ocurrió?" -  
-"Uno de los vasos sanguíneos que suministra oxígeno y nutrientes al cerebro debe estar mal, probablemente se obstruyo, una pequeña cirugía y todo estará en orden" – intento tranquilizarlos mientras le pasaba la tablilla al padre – "Deben firmar estos documentos dándonos autorización de hacer la operación y… proporcionar otros documentos al hospital" – por no decir, -evitar una demanda, si es que las cosas salen mal-  
-"Que riesgos existen?" – se aventuro el padre mientras leía algunas partes de los papeles  
-"Si no operamos cuanto antes, el cerebro de su hijo morirá" -  
-"No me refiero a eso" – le explico el hombre mientras levantaba la vista  
-"La resonancia mostró que el coágulo es algo grande, por lo que hay riesgo de que quede paralítico, mudo, u otras cosas" – Sam había entendido a donde iba, por lo que decidió no mentir, esos eran los riesgos.  
Los padres intercambiaron una mirada de pánico  
-"Por otro lado si no operamos, su hijo prácticamente morirá" – completo rápidamente  
La señora ahogo un grito cubriéndose la boca con una mano, mientras su esposo intento abrazarla  
-"Esta bien" – accedió el padre, firmando y entregando los papeles  
-"Doctora" – la llamo la mujer antes de que se fuera – "Usted, cree que estará bien?" -  
-"No lo sé" – admitió lista para irse, pero de nuevo la mujer le detuvo  
-"Por favor, solo dígame que se pondrá bien, que volverá a casa, que volverá a estudiar y a salir con sus amigos y…" – pronto sus ojos comenzaron cristalizarse – "Por favor" – pidió una vez más, Sam se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, no debía brindarle esperanzas, era un procedimiento de riesgo, según sabia  
-"Lo siento" -  
-"Por favor" –  
-"El doctor que está a cargo, es de los mejores en su trabajo, no hay nada que temer" – dijo rindiéndose y en voz baja rogando que no la escuchara  
-"Oh gracias" – la nota de tranquilidad en la voz de la madre era evidente, por lo que Sam continuo con su camino.  
La vida da muchas vueltas y ella pronto aprendería, que dar esperanzas aunque sean muy pequeñas y prometer cosas, a veces hacia más daño que decir la verdad._

------------------END FB------------------------------- 

-Como esta? – pregunto de inmediato, mientras entraba al quirófano y se colocaba el tapabocas y los guantes  
-Hubo complicaciones, es necesario operar cuanto antes – fue la única explicación que recibió por parte de Erick  
-Bien – sabía que mientras hablaba desperdiciaba tiempo y eso era malo, su paciente la necesitaba – Bisturí!! –

-----------------FB--------------

_-"Lo perdemos, lo perdemos!" – informo con desesperación una de las enfermeras  
-"Erick!"- le llamo la chica a su superior  
-"Cálmate Manson!"- le ordeno este mientras volteaba la mirada a los signos vitales del chico sobre su mesa – "Administra el medicamento!!" – pero la chica no se movió – "Manson!!"-  
Rápidamente la chica siguió las ordenes, pero no hubo respuesta  
-"Maldita sea" – dijo su superior esperando que pasase algo_

_-"No responde" – se alarmo Sam  
-"No despertara…" – anuncio otra enfermera – "Ya no despertara"  
Sam se había quedado paralizada, era la primera "muerte" que presenciaba, había tenido la suerte de que a su superior no le hubiesen tocado esas cosas, pero hoy…  
-"Anoten la hora" – indico el doctor mientras dejaba los instrumentos – "Abra que decírselo a los padres" –  
-"Esto no puede ser" – lo detuvo – "Aun podemos hacer algo, tiene que despertar"- _

_La chica sentía los músculos engarrotados y los pies pegados al piso_

_-"No hay más que hacer"-_

_-"No…"- _

"_Manson, ven acá" – le pidió Erick de forma seria; ella tardo en reaccionar y dejando la jeringa siguió al doctor_

_-"Siento mucho que pasaras por esto, pero lamentablemente es algo con lo que debes lidiar constantemente" – le dijo una vez afuera  
-"Pero no es posible" -  
-"Lo es, ahora cálmate" -  
-"Dijiste que no era de riesgo, lo dijiste" – Erick se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero algo lo detuvo – "Y yo prometí…" -  
-"Qué, que has dicho?" -  
-"Yo ahm…" -  
-"Qué paso? -  
-"Cuando fui con la familia, bueno… ellos" -  
-"Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando" – pidió el mientras se sobaba la sien  
-"Ellos me pidieron una esperanza y yo…" -  
-"Regla numero uno Manson, nunca prometas nada, no sabes que pasara en un quirófano!!" – le dijo el molesto – "No sé qué rayos, has dicho o prometido, es mas no quiero saberlo!!" -  
-"No era mi intención" -  
-"Cuantas veces me has acompañado?" – _

_-"Yo…" -  
-"No has aprendido nada?!!"- le dijo conteniendo las ganas de gritarle, pero aun así su volumen de vos era elevado y más de una enfermera y doctores presenciaron lo ocurrido allí – "Nunca prometas nada, NUNCA!!" -  
-"Lo siento!!" -  
-"Demonios Manson, no sé qué aras, pero tu iras a la sala de espera y le dirás a esa familia que su hijo a muerto!!" -  
-"Pero…" – normalmente Erick solía encargarse de ir con las familias y anunciar las noticias, y justo ahora que era la más difícil de todas, iría sola  
-"Tu te metiste en esto!!" – le recordó – "tu sales" – y dicho dio media vuelta dejando a Sam en el pasillo con millones de miradas sobre ella._

------------------END FB-------------------------------

Pasados algunos minutos mientras ella hacia cortes, pedía pinzas, tijeras y monitoreaba constantemente los latidos de aquel hombre hasta que se aventuro a preguntar  
-"Como vamos?" -  
-"Administre un litro" – respondió una enfermera  
-"Bien, esto acabara pronto" – dijo ya un poco aliviada; pasaron unos minutos y sin siquiera notarlo comenzó a tararear una canción; todos en la sala se miraron unos a otros, ella no hacia esas cosas  
-"Veamos cómo reacciona" – dijo Sam mirando el monitor, pasaron unos segundos y este les dio buenos resultados; todos sin excepción suspiraron e incluso un ente que miraba desde atrás no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, estaba preocupado por ella.

----------------------

**Danny miraba con curiosidad y entretenimiento como los doctores hacían su trabajo y poco de alivio al ver a la chica más tranquila, parecía con más energía más alegre, más relajada, eso era bueno**

-"Procedo a cerrar" – anuncio, ella mientras aun tarareaba; normalmente Danny tenía su atención en los pensamientos de ella pero, uno en especial capto su atención, el doctor a la derecha de Sam  
_**-"Porque esta tan feliz, tal vez debería preguntar" – **_**el ojiverde dirigió su vista al médico, y en efecto estaba a punto de interrogar a la pelinegra, cuando…**

**-"No se muera Señor Collins, no hasta que me presente a su amigo Daniel" – todos en la sala se paralizaron, las enfermeras ahogaron unas risitas y Danny ni siquiera lo vio venir, estaba tan concentrado en otros pensamientos que lo pillo por sorpresa  
**_**-"Que´!"-**_** de nuevo los pensamientos de Erick – **_**"Esta saliendo con alguien?, ¿pero cómo?" - **_**  
Por alguna extraña razón la idea no le desagrado a Danny**

**--------------------------**

Sipi aquí lo dejare, espero no revolverlos tanto con los términos pero bueno eran medio necesarios, revele un poco de los primeros intentos de Sam en esta profesión y metí un poco a Danny, en el próximo capi prometo centrarme un poco más en ellos dos.

Rayos ahora que recuerdo tenía una especie de "tráiler" para este fic, pero ya saben youtube y sus cosas de quitar el audio y bueno sin este ya no tiene sentido la cosa espero subirlo en otro lado o hacer otro, en todo caso cuando esté listo os lo muestro.  
Les dejo algunos términos que use…

1.- Válvula mitral: La válvula mitral controla el flujo de sangre entre dos cámaras o "cavidades" de su corazón llamadas aurícula izquierda y ventrículo izquierdo. Normalmente, la sangre fluye en una sola dirección; de la aurícula al ventrículo. Cuando el corazón se relaja entre los latidos, las dos valvas — hojas— de la válvula mitral se abren para dejar que la sangre fluya desde la aurícula al ventrículo.

2.- Es una enfermedad conocida como "Estenosis valvular", donde como lo puse arriba la válvula se estrecha y no deja pasar suficiente sangre. Por lo que es necesaria una operación de corazón abierto, donde la mejor solución consiste generalmente en repararlas o implantar válvulas artificiales.

Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mis historias locas, mas ahora que tarde tanto espero sean pacientes y los siga viendo por acá.

Hasta la próxima!!!


End file.
